New in Town
by fictionsophie
Summary: Clarissa Fairchild is a shadowhunter who wants to be trained in the New York Institute. She gets set up on a blind date with Jace Lightwood, who she believes is the most self-centered shadowhunter she knows of. But, will she have a different opinion after she gets to know him? A Mortal Instruments fanfiction, characters belong to Cassandra Clare
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, beautiful people that visit my page! I cannot thank you enough for the amount of views, favorites and reviews I've received! I will be forever grateful. I wanted to ask you all a question. Would anyone read a story if I wrote it with chapters, and tried to upload as soon as I can? Please tell me, so I can either continue it or discard it. Here goes nothing, this is the first chapter, please review and let me know if I should continue! XO**

**Clary's POV**

"Please, Simon, don't make me do this!" I begged as he dragged me towards the closet, pulling me from the bed I was laying on.

"Come on, Clare. You are new here. You should get some friends, why not a date?"

"Because it's a _blind_ date, that's why. I don't know the guy!"

"But I do. You could really like him. Oh, put this on." He threw one of my favorite jeans at me, and I caught it before it hit the floor.

"Simon, why are you doing this? I really don't mind hanging out with you and Izzy by myself, really…"

"I know you don't, but it is uncomfortable for you. Do this for me, Clary. If you don't like him, you will never see him again." He pleaded with those puppy eyes that always made me give in.

I rolled my eyes. I hated it when he did this. "Fine. But you must tell me who I'm going with. Seriously, Simon."

He doubted while he took in the fierce look I was giving him and then said: "Jace Lightwood."

"WHAT? Simon! No. I'm not doing this, no, no, no. Forget it."

"You already said yes, Clary! You can't back down now. Izzy's probably already waiting for us at Java Jones."

"No, I won't go! He's almost shadowhunter royalty! He's got these amazing skills and all, but he's also the most self-centered, conceited person ever!"

"You don't know him. You just know _about_ him. He's kind of cool, when he's not calling me a bloodsucker. Come on, we are going. Get dressed, I'll be waiting outside, you have five minutes before I open this door and, if necessary, put your clothes on myself. Make a choice," he said as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

I sighed and stomped my foot on the floor. I couldn't believe I was going on a date with Jace Lightwood, by the Angel. I also knew Simon would come into the room if I didn't get changed, so I did. I went through my clothes until I found a t-shirt that went with my jeans, and put on my combat boots. I let my hair down, grabbed my sunglasses and my bag and opened the door, making Simon stumble before balancing and offering his arm for me.

**Jace's POV**

I wanted to get away as soon as I came into the coffee shop Izzy got me into. This could not be happening to me, I was being dragged into a blind date by my adoptive sister. She didn't dare to tell me who I was going out with, just said that she was from somewhere across the country. I just sat there, tapping my foot on the floor as I checked my surroundings. My eyes landed on a faerie that was flirting with a mundane, causing her to blush, and I smirked. She should not fall for him, but faeries can sweet talk you into almost anything. I was getting tired; Izzy wasn't paying attention to anything but her phone, probably texting Simon. I tried to get up to get to the bathroom, but she held me down as she waved towards the shop's window. I followed her gaze and my eyes landed on the bloodsucker, who was smiling from ear to ear, and the person next to him. A petite, red haired girl was waving at Izzy. They made their way inside and to our booth, my eyes never leaving her. Her green eyes had met my gaze once and she had looked down as she blushed.

Simon and Izzy kissed as a greeting and introduced the girl as Clarissa Garroway. I introduced myself, then moved further on the seat so she could sit by me. Izzy soon began talking to her, clearly trying to make her comfortable. She was beautiful, but really awkward. Soon, the present couple started talking nonsense leaving us out of the conversation –as usual when they were together- and Clarissa and I stayed in an uncomfortable silence.

"I hate it when they do that," she muttered under her breath. That gave me an idea, so I stood up and pushed her out of the booth much to her and the others' surprise.

"We are going out, Izzy, I'll be at the Institute later today, tell Maryse." With that I pulled the red haired girl out of Java Jones. As we crossed the door, she let my hand go and stood there, just staring at me. "Well, are you coming, Clarissa?"

"Clary, call me Clary. Thank you for that, they get so… ugh." She shuddered at the thought and I laughed. She giggled, she was so cute. She must have seen me look funny at her, because she turned away and asked where we would go.

Honestly, I had no idea. It was my free day, and I had agreed to go on this blind date with a shadowhunter that was new here. A _very_ beautiful shadowhunter, actually. She looked great in what, I figured, were her casual clothes. I simply started walking, smirking when I saw that she had to almost run to keep up with me. We ended up in Central Park, one of my favorite places in the entire city. As we went further into the park, she looked amazed at the size and the beautiful scenery in front of her.

_Jace, stop looking at her like that. Stop thinking about her. You just agreed to this to get Izzy to stop nagging you. Just stop. _My subconscious was screaming at me to get away from her, but I couldn't. What had she done with me? I had only known her for a few hours, but I couldn't keep my eyes or my thoughts away from her. I sat on the grass against a tree, and she did the same by my side. It was no longer an uncomfortable silence between us, but I still felt the need to get to know her.

"So, how do you know Simon?" I asked and she jumped because she was lost in thought. She watched me before she answered, and I started picking at my nails with my stele.

"We were friends when we were young. He knew I was a shadowhunter, we knew everything about that world. When I moved we stayed in touch. Our families would visit each other every time they could. I was the first person he told he was a vampire when it happened, and I accepted him. It wasn't that long ago anyway. So, I started my training there, but my mom always liked the New York Institute. So, here I am, staying at his house for a while and I am going to the Institute tomorrow to ask for training, even though my mother already notified them." She stopped as I took in her story, and then she asked me the same question.

"Izzy is my adoptive sister. Her parents, Robert and Maryse, took me in after my parents died. Alec, Max, Isabelle, Robert and Maryse are my family now. I got to know Simon when she started dating him. I hated him at first, you can call it brotherly protection or whatever, but he's not so bad. He treats her right, even better than she treats him, so… that's the story."

She lost herself in her thought again, and I didn't know what to do in the time she did. I looked at some girls that were staring at me, and I smirked at them. They left giggling and gazing at me until they were out of sight. I heard a snort beside me and when I looked to my left I saw Clary staring at me, a playful smile on her lips.

"A player, are we?" She said, trying to quirk only one eyebrow but lifting both instead.

"Not really. I gave them something to talk about, that's all. Why, do you care?" I said, lifting an eyebrow to show her I could do it, making her blush as she laughed again.

"You wish, Jace." Clary got up and gave two steps before tumbling over something –I honestly think it was just her own feet- and falling over me, making me hit the grass with my back as I was getting up, and her body crashing down over mine.

I looked up and my eyes met her green ones, looking at me as a slight blush crept to her cheekbones. I only then realized how close we were, her nose brushing mine slightly, her mouth a mere inch from mine. My hands were on her waist, result of the fall we had taken and my attempt at holding her, her hands were on my chest. We gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments, and as I leaned in to take her full lips with mine, she shuffled away from me, standing up as quickly as she could and brushing her clothes of whatever could have gotten on them. I just stayed there, my back against the ground, heart beating wildly and my eyes closed. I mentally kicked myself for trying to kiss her, what the hell was wrong with me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, had to update a thing because I had written a paragraph twice! I'm sorry if it made you confused! Thank you very much to everyone for the reviews, and I am taking in everything you say and trying to improve! So, thank you to the anonymous person that gave me advice!  
Thank you very much to everyone. Not that you will read this, but, anyway.**

**Clary's POV**

He tried to kiss me! Jace Lightwood! By the Angel, what the hell was happening with the world? I stood there keeping my eyes away from him as long as I could, but I eventually gazed at him and saw he was going to get up, mumbling something I couldn't hear. I didn't know what to do, so I reached out my hand for him to hold on to. He stared at it for a second and grabbed it, so I pulled him up. He let go of me as soon as his feet could keep him standing, and my hand felt cold. I missed his touch… -wait what?! No, I don't miss his touch. His hand was just warm, that's all. We stood there in an awkward silence until his phone went off, and he answered without checking who it was.

Turns out it was Izzy, who said they were waiting for us at the Institute. I followed Jace as he guided me towards the place, not saying another word as we walked. The sun had gotten down, shadows had gotten longer, and walking around a city I wasn't used to didn't feel very nice. I searched in my bag for one of my blades, just as a hissing sound was heard right behind me. I whirled around in my place just in time to see a demon racing towards me, claws stretched and aiming for my body. I stepped away just in time for it to go past me, and I dug my blade as deep as I could into its flesh. Unfortunately, I hit it somewhere it didn't hurt very much… just my luck. It turned towards me and before I could take another blade out it raked its claws over my arm, making me wince. It tried to do so again, but with a screech it started to turn on itself and, eventually, disappear. Jace stood there, seraph blade in hand, demon blood dripping from it. He stared at me and I saw that his jacket, the little part the blood had hit, was smoking, and I realized the demon had probably poisoned me. Then, all I saw was black.

**Jace's POV**

I turned around to see a demon attacking Clary, and I froze. For the first time in my life, I was frozen against a demon attack. I watched as she stepped aside from it and with once swift movement dug her blade in, but it didn't hurt the demon as bad as she hoped for. When it turned around and wounded her, that's when my body decided to respond and I leapt forward, taking out my seraph blade and shouting its name, and before it could hurt her again, I sunk it in the place where I knew it would make it disappear. A few moments later, all there was of the demon was a disgusting smell, and the blood on my weapon. I watched as a hole in my jacket smoked from the venom, and then I saw how pale Clary was. She fainted just as I stepped forward and caught her before she hit the floor. My heart began racing as I swept her limp body in my arms, which didn't respond to whatever I said to her or to me shaking her. I began to walk as fast as I could, carrying her towards the Institute. Luckily, it was only a few blocks away, and as I got there I held her as much as I could while searching for my keys, only the door was opened before I could get them.

"What the hell, Jace?!" I heard as Izzy eyed me holding her boyfriend's best friend.

"A demon appeared out of nowhere, step away so I can take her to the infirmary." With that I pushed past her and into the elevator, and pressed the button as soon as we were in. I explained what had happened as fast as I could, and when the doors of the elevator were open I paced rapidly toward the room I was looking for. In the way there I found Alec, who tried to ask me but I just walked away and told him to follow. I stepped in the infirmary and set Clary on the nearest bed I found, Izzy already holding antidotes and bandages over her. I pulled my stele out of my pocket and drew an iratze on her, knowing it would only help, but not cure her entirely.

My heart was beating fast. I was worried about what would happen to her, and, at the moment, I could think of nothing else. I was of no help, so Alec gently pushed me aside to work on her too. Before I could try and help, Maryse appeared in the room and pulled me out with her, leading me into her study moments later.

"Jace, what happened?" She sat on the chair behind her desk and I just stood there, not knowing if I should sit down or not, and wondering how they were doing in the infirmary.

"We were coming here, I think Simon was waiting to take her to his house, but a demon attacked her… it hurt her before I could get to them."

"Simon probably knows nothing about what happened. He told Isabelle to take her there when she got here, but could wait no more." She stared at me and how I tapped my foot nervously on the ground. "Jace, she will be alright. It's not your fault. Don't worry. But I think she should stay here, where she will learn more and probably it will be safer for her."

I nodded and was excused to go back to the room where she was, but finding the door locked and Izzy waiting for me outside. Alec was still in there, healing her, but said he couldn't work if I went in and out. Isabelle guided me to my room, saying she would wake me up when she responded. I stepped inside and locked the door behind me. I took off my clothes and threw myself on the bed, my last thought before sleep overtook me being her, her fiery red hair and her deep green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday, I wasn't home all day and today I wrote as much as I could so I could catch up! Anyway, thank you very much to everyone (again) and I tried to take in every piece of advice. If you have any suggestions, please say them so I can improve my story! **

**Clary's POV**

I woke up in a room with white walls and full of beds, which I didn't recognize. I tried to sit up and pain shot through my body, making me remember what had happened the day before: the coffee shop, the park, the demon. I glanced at my body and saw bandages covering my stomach. Once again, I tried to sit up, this time a little more slowly, but before I could do so, two strong hands held me down. Looking up, I saw Alec shaking his head at me as he sat back down on the chair next to me. He asked if I remembered anything about the past events, and we chatted a little, catching up. I had known Alec almost as long as Simon had dated Izzy, and the truth was that, even though our relationship hadn't been the best at first, we had become very close over messages and some trips he made for the Clave. He was very dear to me, even if we didn't see each other often. He was one of the reasons I had wanted to go to New York in the first place, besides Simon.

He questioned me about the date I had had with Jace, and I told him everything. He seemed shocked when he heard the guy had tried to kiss me, but became relieved when I said I had moved away. Alec said something about talking to Jace and keeping him away from me, and I didn't ask further because right in that moment the double doors opened and in walked a tall and elegant woman. She paced rapidly towards my bed and stood there, looking at me. I almost flinched, but then she spoke. I had thought her voice would have been cold and monotone, but it was elegant, warming, it even made me think of something superior but gentle.

"Hello, Clarissa. I am Maryse Lightwood, head of the New York Institute. I received your letter, where you said you wanted to be trained in this building." I nodded at her and she continued. "I am very pleased that you joined us, but would be very much more comfortable if you lived here as well. You would be more protected, the road between Simon's house and the Institute is long and you could encounter all sorts of demons on the way. I would prefer it if you stayed with us."

"Um, thank you very much Mrs. Lightwood, but I don't know what I will do. I'll talk to Simon when I can and see what he thinks would be better, because he has made such an effort for me to stay with him."

"I understand. He knows that you are in the infirmary and he cannot go past the doors of the building, but is waiting in the gardens for you to get better. Do you want to see him?"

"Of course!" Once again, I tried to sit up and pain stopped me from doing it.

After Alec had made an iratze on my arm he helped me up and walked with me out of the room. Thousands of thoughts went around my mind, I did want to be trained here and didn't want many demon attacks on my way, but didn't know how Simon would react to me wanting to move out.

Before I could get outside, Isabelle appeared out of nowhere and hugged me softly, not wanting to make me hurt, but I was feeling much better thanks to the rune on my skin. She told Alec something about Magnus and a fire message and he walked away towards his room, leaving me and his sister to go out and face Simon.

He was pacing before a big tree that was in the middle of the garden. He heard us get closer and launched towards us, hugging the air out of me, which made me giggle. I hugged him back and told him I was okay, but it was a few moments before he let me go and hugged his girlfriend's waist. He started ranting about being very worried and that he would've called but he only knew about everything this morning, and I shut him up telling him it was alright. Actually, I was nervous about telling him what Maryse had told me. We sat on a bench and I told him the details about the attack, and after that I just let the words tumble out of my mouth.

"Simon, Mrs. Lightwood asked me to live here so I could be safer and I could begin my training, and so I didn't have to make my way between your house and the Institute everyday… What do you think about that?" I closed my eyes as I talked so I wouldn't see his reaction, but as I felt his hand on mine, I opened an eye and peered at his face. He was smiling slightly, so I opened both eyes and listened.

"Clary, as much as I would love to have sleepovers where we would read mangas and stuff, I think you will be much more protected here. I will still come over whenever you want to, and you are welcome to come by my place as much as you like."

I hugged him and heard a slight cough behind me, where Isabelle was standing, gazing at us with a smile. We opened our arms towards her and she came into our embrace. We stood there for a minute or so, and then Izzy said her mother was looking for me, so I left the lovebirds alone and headed inside.

**Jace's POV**

When I woke up, the first thing I took notice of was my stomach grumbling. I realized I had not eaten much the day before, so I got up, changed, and made my way to the kitchen. I heard shuffling in the room, and wondered if my sister was cooking. Before I had time to gag, the doors opened and out came Max, holding some fruit and cereal boxes in his hands. His eyes widened when he saw me, and started trying to say something, but I winked at him and took a box from his hands, walking into the kitchen and leaving him surprised. I took some milk from the refrigerator and slumped down onto one of the chairs.

I found the building to be unusually quiet, so I began walking to Alec's room. As soon as I stepped out of the kitchen, I bumped into a body and made it tumble to the floor. "Hey!" was all that was heard from the person, and when I saw her I remembered the events of the day before. I muttered an apology and walked past Clary, who got up and came towards me.

"You could've helped me up, you know."

"Yeah. Maybe. But I didn't feel like it." I continued walking away but the red headed stepped beside me and into my path, making me stop.

"Why are you being such a jerk? I haven't done anything to you."

I leaned into the nearest wall and got my stele out, twirling it between my fingers. "Maybe you haven't, but that doesn't mean I'm being a jerk. This is my usual self. Voil_à._" I said as I made a theatrical move at myself.

"Fine, asshole. Just tell me where the library is so I can get out of your face." She tapped her foot on the floor as she waited.

"Go down that corridor, first door to the left. And, if you would stop that noise with your foot I would be relieved, it's annoying." With that, I walked past her and away, leaving her there gaping but saying nothing. As I turned into one of the first corridors, I heard her huff and I smirked to myself, knowing red was probably all over her face with anger.

Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh, but she _had_ turned me down. Who turns down Jace freaking Lightwood? No one does. When I was in front of Alec's door I hesitated. He would probably bother me because I had tried to kiss the girl, I remembered he had said he would stay with her and I also knew they were very close, so she had probably told him. He would say I had been impulsive, and I wasn't in the mood for that. So, wanting to take my mind off everything happening, I made my way to Taki's to find Kaelie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Clary's POV**

I stood there, not believing how Jace had treated me. He had been such a jerk, not even a little bit like how he had been on our… "date", if you can call it a date. I turned on my heels and started towards the library, which I found easily, much to my surprise. I knocked once, and I was told to go inside. Maryse was sitting on a chair by the fireplace, and on another chair was a tall man with dark hair, who introduced himself as Robert Lightwood. I was showed to another chair, where I sat and was questioned about my staying or not. When I said I was staying, Maryse smiled slightly and Robert agreed with it being safer for me, and even safer for everyone around me. I was dismissed and told to go to the kitchen, where lunch was going to be served in a few minutes.

Isabelle was not in the kitchen, so I figured Simon was still in the grounds. The only people there were Alec and Magnus, his boyfriend. I had never met him, only talked a little via internet, so I was thrilled when he got up and made his way to me. Alec stood there as the warlock took me in for a hug, and then took my arm and showed me to the chair in front of them. I sat there and watched them as they talked about something I didn't understand, but I didn't care either. Before we could start talking, the doors were opened again, and in came a boy carrying a bag. He looked at us and was confused when he saw me, so Alec introduced him as Max. He said hello and walked away as he blushed, which I found rather cute. He was the only member of the Lightwood family I had not spoken to yet. Magnus laughed at the boy and Alec shoved him slightly, making the first one pout. I giggled at the scene and turned around again as I heard the door again. When I saw a person with golden hair I rolled my eyes and turned back around. Jace just walked in and threw himself on the chair next to me.

"You've got lipstick on your neck." Magnus said, mischievous smile playing on his lips. Alec looked at me and then at his brother's –and parabatai- neck. His eyes widened and I looked too. A big red stain was on the side of the guy's neck, right below his earlobe. He smirked, knowing everyone was looking at him, and I rolled my eyes at him again.

"Yeah, it was Kaelie. I'm starving, please tell me Isabelle didn't cook." He said with a dramatic tone to his voice. Alec muttered something only Magnus could hear, and then his parents walked in with Max, making their way to the table so we could have lunch. It turned out to be not as uncomfortable as I thought it would, it even got me thinking I would like having this as a habit once I moved in. Just as that thought crossed my mind, Maryse announced I was moving into the Institute, and Alec smiled widely at me. This was going to be great.

**Jace's POV**

Kaelie had been able to take my mind off of everything that was happening, but, when I came back to the Institute and saw the red head in the kitchen, my heart beat faster for a few seconds. I told myself nothing would ever happen with the girl, that I didn't even want her to like me, so I just ignored it and sat down. Alec glared at me when he saw lipstick staining my skin, and I had to contain myself from laughing. I knew he wanted to yell at me right there, but Maryse and Robert walked in and he desisted. Lunch went by pretty fast, and before I could stand up and make my way outside, my adoptive mother dropped the bomb on us. Or me, actually, seeing Alec so happy that Clarissa was staying in _our_ house.

When we were finally dismissed, I started towards my room until I felt a hand on my arm, shoving me into the nearest room. Alec stood there, glaring at me and demanding an explanation. He yelled at me something about Clary and Kaelie and I understood nothing, he was going so fast I couldn't keep up, so I put my hands up and stopped him.

"Alec, I cannot understand you when you talk so fast."

"Why would you try to kiss Clarissa, Jace? You don't even know her, what is wrong with you? You know you'll have to live here _with _her, right?"

"Why wouldn't I try to kiss her? She's hot in her own way… which is rather odd, anyway. I don't have to know someone to kiss them, I barely know Kaelie…" I knew I had hit a spot when I said that, he banged his fist on the table before him.

"And you had to kiss that faerie just to get back at her, didn't you? Just, stay away from her, Jace. Simon is just as angry, but he's not going to confront you, and if Isabelle gets near you… nobody wants to push her away, you know, she's a nice girl. I didn't like her at first, but then I knew her. So, make an effort, Jace. Stay away from her."

With that he walked away, leaving me surprised that he had confronted me in the first place. My parabatai was siding with a girl he had met over a computer or a phone, instead of the guy he had met when he was just a child.

I walked out of the room and almost bumped into Maryse, who was walking with Clarissa. "Oh, great! Jace, would you please show our new guest to her room? I would have told Alec, but he's nowhere near… And then escort her to Simon's house to get her belongings?"

"Mrs. Lightwood, it's okay, I can get my things on my own…" Clarissa started, but Maryse interrupted her.

"No, we don't want to risk you getting attacked again, do we? Jace, will you do that?" She asked, but I was pretty sure she was meaning it as a demand.

"Yeah, of course, Maryse." I sighed as she walked away and signaled to Clary to follow me.

We walked in silence for a few corridors and I stopped by the door to her room. "This is your room, Isabelle's is the next door, and Max's, Alec's and mine are that way." I pointed to the hallway nearest to us. I opened the door and she walked in, gazing in awe at her surroundings. She opened the curtains and smiled as the sun hit her skin, and a smile touched my lips. The sight from my place was something. When she turned to watch me, I looked away, seeing that the sun was beginning its fall I began talking. "Maybe we should get going. Demons come out more often in the dark, and I don't know how long brining your belongings will take."

"I know that, I'm a shadowhunter too, remember?"

"Not that you look like one, but okay. Lets go." I saw hurt brush across her face, but she quickly walked towards the door and I grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "I meant that as a compliment."

"I can't see how that was a compliment, actually." She removed her arm away from my grasp and started towards the exit. I sighed and followed, thinking this girl would be the death of me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello beautiful people. I wanted to ask if I should continue the story or not. I'm not the best at writing and I would like it if you reviewed to make it better or to stop it. Thank you very much to everyone who reads, favorites, follows and reviews! It means the world to me.**

**Jace's POV**

We walked out the front doors and saw Simon leaning against a van, he and Isabelle arguing about something. They always argued, about small things most of the times. As we came closer they shut up and looked at us. Turned out it was Simon's friend's van, and we were using it to carry Clary's things. I wondered why I had to go with them if Izzy was going and they had a van, but I did anyway.

Simon lived in an apartment with Jordan Kyle, a werewolf from the local pack. Maia, his girlfriend, was a werewolf too, and stayed there occasionally. They both helped us load the boxes into the vehicle and waved, saying we should get together sometime, they wanted to get to know Clary because Simon had told them so much about her. I made a mental note not to go to that meeting.

The van was stopped in the entrance of the Institute. Since Simon could not go inside, Izzy, Clary and I said our goodbyes and took everything inside. I smirked as I saw the red head struggling with some boxes, and I caught one of them that fell out of her hands. She murmured something in gratitude and continued to walk to her room, Izzy and I on her heels. When we had put the boxes in her room, I left. I started towards the music room and as soon as I was there I sat in front of the piano and began playing. I lost myself in the music as my fingers slid over the keys without hesitation. I hardly made mistakes, my father had taught me well, and the Lightwoods had continued my education. When I made a slight pause I heard someone in the dark corners of the room. I got up but before I could get closer, Clary stepped away from the shadows.

"You play amazingly well. Where you taught, or did you learn by yourself?"

"I was taught, but my natural talent helped a lot." I smirked and she rolled her eyes at me, even though she smiled slightly.

She sat down on the stool where I had been sitting, and that's when I noticed she was holding a sketch pad. I put my hand out for it, and she shook her head. I nodded, and told her it was only fair if I saw it, since she had seen me playing. She gave in, giving it to me and I opened it on the first page. On it, written in elegant calligraphy was her full name. There was a small sketch on the bottom of the paper; it was the profile of a woman as she painted. I began turning the pages, seeing drawings of inanimate objects but also of Simon, a woman that looked a lot like her –her mother, I figured. On the last pages were a few sketches of Isabelle, one of Alec and Magnus and the last one was of me, arrogance showing clearly in my face. I stopped at that one, looking at the many times that she had erased my face. . She snatched the pad from my hands, and when I looked at her she was blushing, her face bright red. One corner of my mouth turned up in a half smile, and she diverted her eyes.

"So, you drew me. Why erase my face so many times?"

"I couldn't get it right." She muttered, her eyes fixated on her feet, which she seemed to find awfully interesting.

"You drew it according to reality, though I do seem really arrogant in that sketch." She looked at me and seemed to sort her thoughts before speaking.

"Well, you are the most self-centered person in this place actually. Arrogance is always on your face. Maybe you should think of everything around you, not think that the whole world revolves around you." I laughed sarcastically at her remark; though I'm not sure she meant it as a critique.

"Arrogance is all I want the world to see of me. And indeed, it does revolve around me. Haven't you seen me? Look at this face." She laughed at my comment, while she rolled her eyes. She did that many times, I saw.

The room was almost entirely dark, the sun had set and the twilight made shadows seem much larger. I remembered Maryse had asked me to go to the greenhouse to check on the plants, for some reason, so I excused myself from Clary and made my way there. As I climbed the stairs I remembered about the medianox plant, the midnight flower. I had been so lost of words when I had first seen it, it had been beautiful. Then, I realized I wanted to show it to Clary, that girl that had entered my life so suddenly and that had left me lost of words when I saw her. With a genuine smile on my face I went down the stairs to find her again, confident she was going to be as amazed as I had been.

**Clary's POV**

As Jace left me in the music room I gathered my things and found my way to my bedroom to organize the things I had still left packed. I pulled my hair up in a bun to keep it out of my face and changed into sweatpants, hoping demons wouldn't attack tonight. I started to put away clothes I had told Izzy not to touch, since she wanted to throw away everything and buy a whole new closet for me, and then I moved onto the photographs I kept of my mom, Luke and I. I missed them, but I knew they would visit as soon as they could. I put the frames on the nightstand, and as I was taking out my brushes, and my pencils and my paints I heard a slight knock on the door.

I made my way to it and found Alec on the other side, smiling at me. He said dinner was almost ready, that I should make my way to the kitchen, and that after that I had to keep time for him to have a talk with me. He left and I continued putting things away, when I heard coughing behind me. I threw a cushion at who I thought was Alec, but I turned as it hit me back and found Jace standing there, looking at the room. He said he had something to show me after dinner, that I shouldn't have dessert and that I should meet him here when I was finished. Before I could reply he had left, leaving me standing there wondering what he had planned.

A few minutes later I walked to the kitchen and found the Lightwoods already there. I sat next to Izzy and we started eating. We also talked about how I would be trained with them every day at certain hours of the day, taking special interest in my balance and my defense for the first weeks. I couldn't thank them enough for what they were doing for me, welcoming a stranger so warmly. We were excused then and I made my way to my room, and found Jace standing there. He told me to follow him and I did, going to a part of the Institute I hadn't seen yet.

He showed me to a set of stairs, which we climbed and arrived in a greenhouse. I looked around in awe, thinking it was beautiful and wishing I could paint it all. Jace guided me to a bench and sat there, motioning for me to do so too. I sat and he opened a basket I hadn't seen before, revealing all sorts of fruit inside. I picked an apple and he chose a mango, and we ate as I still took in my surroundings. He talked a little about life in the Institute, training and demon hunting. He did so with such passion I wondered if he had ever lived a life where no demons were involved. Time went by, and suddenly he shut up and looked at me. A few moments later some bells started ringing and he smiled.

"It's midnight." Was all he said, and he looked at the plants we had in front of us. I followed his gaze and I felt my jaw drop in surprise as I saw some flower buds shake slightly and begin opening. I watched, not being able to take my eyes away from the scene happening right in front of me. The flowers opened to their full size and I couldn't help but get up and make my way closer, admiring how beautiful they were. It was a kind of flower I had never seen before, and the most beautiful one. When I turned around to see Jace I found him smiling at me, his eyes looking into mine. I realized how close he was, our bodies almost touching, and before I could move away his lips were on mine.

What surprised me the most was the fact that my body didn't lean away, but leaned into him. His arms went around my waist pulling me closer, and my arms found their way to his neck, playing with the hair that was there. Our lips moved together, slowly, and soft against each other, I could even taste the fruit on his. The kiss deepened and his tongue moved against mine with passion, his hands moving and cupping my face. Soon we pulled away for air, and a smile tugged at my lips.

We stayed there, silent, looking at each other for what seemed like hours. His hands were twined together and resting on my waist and mine were on his chest. I didn't need words; the night had been amazing on itself. He led me downstairs sooner than I expected, saying that it was late and my training would start early. He laced his fingers with mine and walked me to my room, stopping at the door to steal another kiss from me, but before we could come closer to each other the door swung open and we stepped away, looking at Alec who seemed shocked at the sight. Shock soon turned into anger, and he turned his gaze to Jace.

"What the hell, Jace?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I cannot thank you all enough! Thank you for the reviews! You are all so sweet, and give me advice about the story. This chapter doesn't have a cliffhanger, don't worry! Please review! **

**Jace's POV**

Alec stood there, looking at me as if I'd just done the most terrible thing. Confusion was written all over Clary's face, but not on mine. I just stared at my adoptive brother as if I was bored, a lazy smile playing on my lips. I was going through everything that had happened in the greenhouse over again in my mind. Meanwhile, his blue eyes bore into my golden ones. For a moment we challenged each other, waiting for the other to back down without a word and go away. Much to the surprise of the red head and my parabatai, I glanced away, told Clary I'd see her tomorrow, turned around and walked away. I didn't even kiss her lips again like I wanted to, as much as I would've loved to piss off Alec even more I felt too good and like nothing could bring me down.

I went into the shower and stayed a little longer than usual just letting the water flow over my body. I replayed the events of the night in my mind and almost slapped myself. I couldn't be thinking like that, I had just met this girl, and Jace Wayland didn't fall in love. All the girls I had been with, never had I felt anything towards them, then this red headed girl comes along and turns my world upside down.

When I was back in my room I put on my boxers and went into my bed. As I was about to turn off the lights, the door banged open. Seeing Alec there I remembered I should have probably put some runes of locking on it. He stood there watching me, but he didn't seem as angry as he had looked when he first saw us. He entered and closed the door behind him, walking to me and sitting on the edge of the bed. I felt invaded, even though he was my brother, my parabatai. I had never been a person to have talks with, or a feelings person. I rarely showed affection, and him sitting on my bed as I laid there didn't seem right. I stood up and walked to my desk chair, plopping down on it.

"So, what's up?" I broke the silence. His eyes flared because I was playing dumb, but when he replied he did so calmly.

"Clary's told me everything. I told you to stay away from her, Jace. She can get hurt, even you can get hurt. I would hate it if everything was tense because of you two. Everyone would hate it. You can't just jump into bed with the first girl you set your eyes on…"

"Alec, stop. I didn't jump into bed. I didn't even ask her to come to bed with me, I kissed her, she kissed me back, end of story. If she had pushed me away then yeah, I would leave her alone. I still don't know what I will do about her, she's… different."

"Jace, you've known her for two days. If this is an infatuation, get over it. It will make _everything_ awkward, between you two and everyone. You can't be sure you're falling for her." I straightened up on the chair, taken back because of his accusation.

"I'm not falling for her. You know me."

"That's why I know. You're different this time. So, please, don't hurt her. Don't hurt yourself."

With that, he stood up, patted my shoulder and left the room. I shook my head at the thought my parabatai had shared, about me falling for Clary. My feet carried me to the bed; I threw myself on it and closed my eyes, hoping for sleep to take over me. One of the last thoughts that crossed my mind was that I wasn't sure what I felt, but what I _was_ sure of was that I wanted to kiss those lips again, as soon as I could.

**Clary's POV**

Sunlight got in through the window, making my face warm and making me turn around so I could continue sleeping. As I was drifting off again I felt something tickling my nose, and I peeked an eye open. A blue ball of fur meowed next to my face and I jumped away from it, a scream leaving my lips and my fingers instinctively searching for a dagger in the nightstand drawer. When I looked better I saw a cat curled up on the bed next to where I was laying, and I heard the door get swung open and banging against the wall. I looked and saw Isabelle standing there, whip in hand and watching my moves. When she realized my scream had been because of the cat, she burst out laughing and couldn't stop, throwing herself on the ground and clutching her stomach. I glared at her and put the blade down, just in time to watch Alec appear with Max at the door.

"Why is Isabelle on the floor with what seems like a breathing problem?" The oldest brother asked as his sister was gasping for air, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Church, get down from there!" I was confused at the name, but then I saw the blue cat jump down from my bed and disappear down the hall.

"By the Angel, you should have seen her!" Izzy stood up, finally calming down, and with one hand still over her stomach and the other wiping her cheeks dry. "She screamed as if she was being attacked and when I came in she was pointing the blade at the cat!"

"It's not funny, Izzy. How on Earth did that animal get in here?"

"I let him in an hour ago, Clare. I came by to wake you up and Church was meowing outside, so I opened the blinds for you to wake up sooner or later and he stayed inside."

"Almost gave me a heart attack…" I muttered, and Max laughed. Not being able to hold my frown anymore I let a smile creep on my lips.

"Is there a meeting I was not invited to?" We all looked at the blonde guy that stood against the doorframe. He was staring at me and I felt myself blush, remembering I was still in my pajamas.

"Church almost scared Clary to death, and Isabelle almost died because of a laughing fit." Max said to him. Jace looked amused and the corner of his mouth quirked up in a smirk.

"That would have been such a sight." Was all that came out of his mouth, a playful tone to the sentence.

"Hey, stop mocking me!" I said as I walked towards the door, ruffling Max's hair and pushing Alec outside. "Get out, all of you, I have to change."

"Okay. Get breakfast and I will be waiting in the training room. Wear something comfortable." Izzy said as she walked past me, and then all of them left, Jace winking an eye at me before heading away with his brothers and sister.

Some time later I was in the training room, getting ready to start my lessons for the day. Isabelle had said she would go easy on me and I should block her attempts to hit me.

When I was ready I was told to get to know my surroundings and then, out of nowhere, I was tripped and pinned to the ground. _Never get distracted_ was what the girl said when she helped me up, and then we got to the one on one combat. Izzy punched and kicked and I was supposed to block everything, but, of course, when we stopped for air I felt the places where my body would have bruises later on. We hadn't put Marks on since it was just training, otherwise I wouldn't have felt so sore or tired. The only runes allowed in training were the ones that were permanent, I learned. Training went on for the whole day, and my body ached, even though I had delivered a few kicks myself, I had received a lot. At the end of the day I could block almost every thing Izzy did, and I felt proud of myself. Before we could make our way outside Jace popped his head in and told us to get our gear because there was demon activity not far from us.

Less than an hour later Alec, Jace, Izzy and I were walking to the place where the demon had been seen. We had marked ourselves and now as we neared the location we stopped to think of a plan of attack. Izzy and I were supposed to appear first, as Alec and Jace stuck to the shadows to try to get around the thing and have it surrounded. Before I could go after Izzy, who was already walking towards the corner, a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me, until I crashed into a chest. As I looked up I saw golden eyes watching me. Jace gave me a quick kiss and then let go of me, and as I walked away I heard him almost whisper.

"Be careful, don't you dare scare me… us again."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there! I wanted to thank you again for reading what I write, and reviewing. It really helps me when you give me advice! So, I'm probably not gonna upload every day this week, since I have an exam on Friday and I have to study really hard so I don't have finals! Anyways, I hope you will still read, and please review! Have a great day, beautiful readers.**

**Clary's POV**

As I made my way to where Izzy was waiting for me so we could attack, I couldn't stop thinking about Jace. He was always changing his way of being around me, he had been a jerk and then he had been sweet… just so confusing. Knowing I needed to be concentrated I shook my head to get the thoughts out and took two seraph blades of out my belt. Isabelle's whip was already in her hand, and we came out of the shadows. Some ravener demons where there, and, as soon as we came into view, they started moving their tails making whipping sounds. Two of them climbed on the nearest wall and moved towards us, and the rest just came rushing to us, green saliva –which I knew was poisonous- pouring out of every mouth. Izzy's whip curled around one demon's body, and when she flicked her arm to one side it flew over the others and crashed into the building nearest to us, exploding into a purplish mist. One of the demons that were on the wall jumped at us but was pierced by an arrow shot by Alec's bow, landing near me and I put my blade through it, making it fold in on itself and disappear. I shot forward to take on another one, making my way between Izzy, who was moving her whip from side to side, Alec, who was standing there and shooting arrow after arrow, and Jace, who was already battling on the other side of the demon pack. When I got near one of the demons, it heard me and tried to use its whip tail on me, but I slid under it and slashed its legs off, making it shriek and turning fast on me. As I didn't get up soon enough it pinned me to the ground and I could see its teeth, covered with saliva that was getting on my clothes, making them sizzle. Before it could attack, it hissed as a blade went through it, and disappeared on the spot. Jace stood there, helping me up and as we turned around one of Alec's arrows was shot through the last demon there. We regrouped and watched each other as we evaluated the injuries. Jace had a deep gush in his arm, but the rest of his wounds were shallow. Izzy had twisted her ankle, which surprised me since she always had such a steady balance on her feet. Alec was the only one that had nothing, since my clothes were burned where the poisonous saliva had touched it and some blisters on my arms which were turning into a yellowish color.

We made our way back, most of the walk in silence. At first I had been immerse in thought, most of it about the blonde guy walking in front of me. I didn't know what to make of his actions, and I also didn't know what to do about what Alec had said to me. Jace was supposed to be this ladies man that liked getting around with different girls and never settling down for any one of them, but he had not looked to be like that when he kissed me. He _had_ had a kiss mark on his neck though, just after I had turned away from him in the park. Before I could go further into my own mind I felt my hand warmer and looked up to see Jace smirking at me, his hand intertwined with mine. All this just made me get even more confused.

The Institute was unusually quiet when we went through the doors, and when we looked around no one was there. When we came into the library we found a sleeping Max on one of the couches, a book open on his lap and his glasses askew on his face. Izzy woke him up by nudging him softly and he said their parents had gone on an urgent business trip to Idris. He offered to help us with the food for that night and we agreed to that, seeing we had to wash ourselves and heal, and that would take some time.

The rest of the night went by without any events. We had dinner together and then we just talked about nonsense, having a great time. Magnus had joined us, and since the Lightwood parents weren't there the couple acted so much more unstressed. They sat together, holding hands, talking to each other softly. The sight warmed my heart, and I ached to get to my sketch pad as quickly as I could to throw out my first drawing of them, which showed them talking but keeping distance between them, and draw them again. We had been sitting there for hours, listening to stories about each other's adventures. Magnus was a great story teller, and he had had so many adventures through his long life that he couldn't stop himself from telling one anecdote after the other.

At one point of the night, everyone stopped talking and just lay there, comfortable on the couches and chairs in the library. When Isabelle yawned and excused herself to get to bed, we all followed close behind, feeling our own eyelids heavy. When I was in front of my door after saying goodnight to everyone and leaving them on the other hall, I heard something so I turned around. I hit a chest and when I looked up I saw Jace standing right behind me, closer than I had thought.

"You're training with me tomorrow." He smiled smugly at me. "So, you better have a good night's sleep because you'll end up exhausted." He had me pinned against the door when he said that, and after that he left, leaving me with my cheeks red from the blushing and my heart thumping.

As he turned the corner, Isabelle stuck her head out of her bedroom and looked at me, and then she talked, wearing a slight smile on her lips. "Jace tends to make everything sound sexual, don't you worry, Clary." And before she went inside again she seemed to remember something and spoke again. "Maybe you do need to worry, now that you're fooling around with him. He'll make everything sound sexual to _you_."

**Jace's POV**

I enjoyed myself getting Clary nervous when I put her against her own door, to say the least. I was still not sure what I felt around her, it seemed to be a constant change. I wanted to sound arrogant, but at the same time I wanted to kiss her and hold her close as soon as she walked into the room. I liked making her think about what I did, but I also didn't want her to think I was always this arrogant, self-centered person. I wanted her to see the real me.

As I climbed into bed I realized that Alec had told me the truth: I was infatuated or falling for this girl. I insisted on the latter, because it didn't feel like an infatuation. The rune for heartbreak is the most painful of them all, I had heard. Maybe I _was_ falling in love with the red head, I figured. I thought about her most of the day, and even though I tried to push her away from my mind she still found its way in again. I realized I had to do something about this thing. If it was an infatuation, get over it. If it was love, make it work with Clary. I remembered that that morning I had woken up with a smile, and the dream.

I had dreamt of her the last night. I had dreamt of her with me, of her lips on mine, moving slowly at first but then almost hungry, pressing her body against mine.

I had never felt so vulnerable in my life.

I had never felt so great in my life.

I was definitely screwed.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! I've been studying, and I can tell you that until Friday I won't upload again. I really hope you can understand and still like the story! I know it's short but I wanted to upload at least a little chapter. Please review, I really love it when you do and give me advice!**

**Jace's POV**

A good night's sleep was all I needed, apparently, to feel renewed. I almost jumped from the bed and into the shower, feeling the warm water fall over my head. I felt energized and hyperactive. As I stepped out of the shower and dried myself I saw my body in the mirror, watching some Marks fading away. There was a bruise on my shoulder, but that was that. I got dressed and made my way to the kitchen, wondering what had me so upbeat in a morning just like every other.

Then I remembered.

I was training with Clary today.

I stopped in my tracks and shook my head. No, it couldn't be because of her. Yes, she did move me in some ways, but if I kept thinking about her I knew it would be bad for everyone, since I had seen love makes you do stupid things.

The only other person in the kitchen was Isabelle, but before I could go back through the door to get away from her cooking she had heard me and was talking to me. I slumped on a stool and almost fell over, which made her laugh and I frowned. She put some things that looked like pancakes in front of me and I tried one, just to make her happy. I coughed, and couldn't get the food out of my mouth soon enough. I told Izzy I preferred cereal and took one of the boxes out of the cupboard. Lucky Charms it was, then. When I finished my bowl I decided to make my way to the training room, knowing we should start soon if I wanted Clary to know anything new before the end of the day.

When half an hour had gone past without the appearance of the red head, I decided to go look for her. I walked through hallways and ended up before I knew it at her door. Without even thinking I opened it, and a screech erupted from her lips as I went in. Of course, I had been lost in thought and hadn't knocked. She was standing in the middle of the room only in her underwear, trying to cover herself with whatever she found near her. She shouted for me to get out, and I did as she ordered. I stood outside for a second, feeling heat in my cheeks. I am blushing, what is wrong with me?!

I make my way back to the training room and start pacing back and forth. I can't help but see her again in her underwear right in front of me, even though it was an accident. I can't help the images that flood through my mind at the thought of her, and I slap myself to stop. Stop thinking about her; stop fantasizing about her, just stop. _You don't know how she feels about you_, I tell myself, and then I hear the door banging open.

"Who the hell do you think you are to come into my room like that?!" Clary screams at me, walking fast towards me and then hitting my chest with her tiny fists. Not that she makes any damage, but she continues to rant about me being an arrogant and not bothering to knock when an idea formed in my mind.

As she continued to scream at me I grabbed both her hands and pulled her towards me, making her gasp in surprise but before she could open her mouth again I had pressed my lips against hers and trapped her between my body and the wall. My arms went around her and pulled her even more against me, parting her lips with my own to deepen the kiss. She still tried to fight me for a moment, but then she gave in and let her fingers play with the hair at the back of my neck. Then, a thought crossed my mind: if she felt nothing for me, she wouldn't kiss me like that. She would have pushed me away the second she felt my lips on hers.

I was already thinking that I did feel something more than just an infatuation towards her, thinking that maybe it was love, when a loud cough made us lean away from each other. Alec was standing at the entrance, eyeing us both with an amused look on his face.

"I guess this is what you meant when you said you wanted to train her, Jace." Clary blushed almost to the color of her hair, and I just shrugged. Alec walked to us and stood just before us. "Train her, you know she needs it, and you are the best here." Then he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Don't let Isabelle know I said so." And with that he turned around and walked towards the door, stopping when he got there to turn around and wink at us, before going through it and closing it.

**Clary's POV**

We stood there for a moment in awe at Alec's attitude. I had expected him to shout at as, at least, but he said nothing about us. My face went back to its normal color a few moments later, and I heard Jace say that we had to start training indeed. We warmed up and then he said he needed to know what mistakes I made while attacking so he could teach me how to mend them and become a better, more precise attacker.

I tried to punch him, a little bit still angry at him for entering my room without knocking and seeing me almost naked, but he caught my hand in mid air. I looked at him in surprise, he had totally anticipated what I was about to do. He said I moved too much, I had to be quicker and move less, a lot less. He had seen my muscles tense, and if he could see it then demons could.

I tried for hours, training against a punching bag. Every time Jace would say what I was about to do before I did it, and it made me furious. I was too predictable, and I didn't have to be so. I put all my concentration in moving just what I had to and at the exact moment I had to. I closed my eyes and punched, and when I turned around he was smiling at my improvement. I tried again and again until it flowed from me, and Jace actually clapped. _Jace Lightwood was clapping for me_. I smiled, satisfied with myself. When the sun had gone down we stopped, and I felt exhausted. He had told the truth, I now realized, when he had said so. The first thing I wanted to do was have a shower, and after I elongated every muscle again I made my way to my room, with my instructor on my tail. He said I had been good, and before I went inside stole a quick kiss from my lips.

As the cold water touched my skin goose bumps erupted all over my body. I cooled down and then turned to warm water, and then gave myself some time to think. I had already admitted I felt something towards Jace, and I wondered if he felt the same for me. He probably didn't, I mean, he is some sort of god in the Shadowhunter world, an expert in fighting, everybody knows about him, and I'm just Clary. I'm just me, I think again as I try to untangle my red hair. I'm short, I don't have a great body, and I'm moody. So, he can't feel what I feel.

I decide that I won't let this happen again, kissing him, so I don't get caught up in him and then figure out he was just using him.

**Jace's POV**

As I stepped into my room I finally decided what I felt and what I was going to do.

Tomorrow I was going to kiss Clary as soon as I saw her and tell her I wanted her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello beautiful people! I am back with a new chapter today, I had one of my last exams today and I won't have to study for another week or so, so I hope to write very much. I hope you like this chapter, I did for some reason. Anyway, go on and read! XO**

**Clary's POV**

I woke up and was determined to avoid Jace at all cost, so instead of having breakfast at the Institute I decided to call Simon and head over to Taki's, a diner he knew. I waited for him outside, the cool breeze making my hair tangle in my face and I shivered at the cold air. My scarf was pulled up over my nose almost instantly, and I couldn't believe it was so cold after what had been warm days. I watched the birds fly by and I decided I would draw them when I got back later. Before I could notice any other thing to draw, Simon was standing right in front of me. I hugged him and we walked to the diner, which was a few blocks away.

It was strange when I stepped through the doors, seeing this many different kinds all gathered up in one place. I could see some werewolves on the furthest corner from me, a warlock was drinking something that was a greenish color and faeries were seen everywhere. We sat down in a booth and began talking nonsense, just asking how the other one has been and other stuff. I listened to Simon complain about Isabelle wanting to take him shopping and make him a "fashionable vampire" and I couldn't keep myself from laughing loudly, which earned me a lot of strange looks. Suddenly we were interrupted by a cough and when we turned to see who it was a tall faerie was standing next to us, a notepad in hand.

"Hello, Simon!" She said in a seductive tone that almost made me gag. I saw her bat her eyelashes at my friend but he seemed to take no notice in that. "What would you like today?"

"Hey, Kaelie. Just the usual for me, and get my friend here some pancakes and a milkshake, please?" She nodded and turned quickly, almost letting me see what she probably was not wearing under her dress.

"What's with that faerie? She sure seems to like you." I teased him, and poked his arm playfully. He just shrugged and looked at me.

"She liked any guy that comes in here. She even hit on Alec, until he appeared with Magnus. Quite a sight, her face when she realized what was going on." He snorted and shook his head, remembering.

"You haven't been here with Izzy?"

"I have, but Kaelie doesn't like her since Isabelle almost ripped her hair away from her skull when she threw herself on me." My eyes widened at what he said and I giggled, imagining the situation. "Since then, when Izzy's here, Kaelie just serves other tables. When I come here without her, she tries to flirt with me. It's annoying, but I don't trust what she could do with my food."

He made a face at me and we just laughed, staying in silence for moments later. Of course, we continued our talk. He asked about how things were going in the Institute and he asked about Jace. Obviously he would, but he sounded like what an older brother would have sounded. He said I had to be careful and many other things that I just pretended to hear. It's not like anything's going to happen between us again.

We decided to spend the day together. I went over to his and Jordan's apartment, where we watched some movies and talked with Maia and her boyfriend. At some point in the afternoon I got a text from Alec wondering where I was, and I just replied saying I didn't want to train that day and that I was at Simon's. He replied a short answer: _"Text when you're heading home."_ And that was that.

Eventually, I had to make my way back. Simon decided to go with me, and I even remembered to text Alec. The subway ride back was quiet, and I appreciated the silence. I thought about the birds I had seen earlier and how my hands were aching to get pencils and draw. We got out at the right station and walked a few blocks, but when we were at the corner of the Institute a strong hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back, another one covering my mouth. I saw as Simon turned around confused and saw me kicking against my restrainer, but before he could move towards me a hooded figure delivered a blow to his head and he crumpled to the floor. I tried to scream as I watched his body lying there, but it just came out as a muffled cry. As a vampire, he wouldn't be out for much time, so before I could react and kick again, a bag went over my head and everything was black.

**Jace's POV**

When I woke up I felt hyped and in need of calming down. I was out of my bed and in my clothes in less than a minute, and I made my way to the training room. I hoped to maybe practice some time and then just try to relax and talk to Clary. Of course, I couldn't relax, not even when I hit the punching bags over and over. My heart jumped at the single thought of the girl, so I knew it wouldn't be easy for me to express myself. I had a way with words, that's a fact, but this girl just has something that makes me have to think about everything more than once. I decided to take a shower after two hours of constant training, and I thought about what I would say. I couldn't just go over to her and say something like _Hey, I find you really beautiful and I love you._ I didn't really know if I loved her or not, but that was just off the table.

When I entered the kitchen after showering I expected to see her there, but was only greeted by a sleepy looking Magnus. He just waved at me and I sat down, slightly disappointed to have him as my only company. Eventually, Alec joined us and said we should order something to have for lunch. As we waited for the delivery to come, I searched through the Institute for the red haired girl that was in my every thought, but she was nowhere to be seen. I got more frustrated each second that went by, this was not supposed to be like this.

After lunch I kept occupied as much as I could, reading, playing the piano, even polishing the blades in the weapons room. Alec found me and said Clary was not training today, that she was at Simon's house, and then left, probably to be with Magnus. Jealousy flowed through every vein and nerve in my body, even though I knew the vampire was with my sister.

I decided some more kicking the punching bags would calm down the anger that rose inside me. I don't know how much time I was in there, but not long after I had begun Alec stepped through the doors, his face pale.

"Clary's been kidnapped."


	10. Chapter 10

**Jace's POV**

My heart was racing since the moment my parabatai had entered the room and told me the awful news. I had ran after him through the corridors and ended up in the infirmary, only to find Simon there. Anger and fear crept inside my body at the same time. He was supposed to take care of her, if she was alone, what was she to do? She hadn't even had a proper training, just a day… I walked up to the vampire, fuming, but Isabelle intercepted me with her whip and held me in place.

"Calm down, Jace, he's got nothing to do with this." She looked at me fiercely, almost daring me to try and make a move. I glared at her, knowing it wouldn't be good for any of us if I tried and punch the lights out of the vampire, and then turned to look at him, laying in bed and just watching us.

"What happened, bloodsucker?" I winced as Izzy tightened the loop of her whip around my wrist. I was getting angrier by the second, and I wanted answers, so I took a step back and breathed in and out several times. Before I could speak again, Simon had sat up and was looking at his hands, which were resting on his lap playing with his fingers.

"I have no idea. We were just walking and talking. We were rounding the corner and when she didn't reply to some question I asked her I turned around and found her in the arms of a hooded figure. She couldn't even scream, her mouth was covered by one of its hands. I tried to make a move to help her, but I felt a sudden pain on the side of my head and then it was all black. I woke up here…" He trailed off, still looking at his hands. I tangled my fingers in my own hair and pulled, trying to think of who it might have been.

"I found him on the street, just lying there. I brought him here so Magnus could see if he was hurt and heal him, but he woke up before he had time to search him for injuries." Alec stood next to the bed, eyeing my every move. I wondered if he could sense me going crazy trying to find a reason someone would take Clary. He probably did. Isabelle also looked at me, and I saw she was also really scared.

I excused myself, untangled the whip from my wrist and ran out of the room. I let my feet guide me but I was where they were going to take me. I only stopped when I was outside her door for a moment to inhale, and then turned the doorknob.

I don't know what I expected to find. It was as it had been the times I had seen it, kind of messy. It screamed Clary all over. I wondered over to her bed and sat there, trying to sort my thoughts. I knew I had to find her… but _how_? I looked at her nightstand and there was a picture of her and her parents. She was laughing like there was nothing to care about either than that moment, and I smiled. I left it where it had been and grabbed her sketchbook, also on her nightstand. New drawings had been added. There was one with Magnus and Alec from the day we had just been having fun in the library, where they seemed so comfortable with each other, so _in love_. I flipped to one where Max was reading, sitting on a couch with his legs under his body, his glasses slightly askew on his nose. Isabelle was on the next one, wearing her gear and whip in hand. I wondered if she had drawn it after the day we fought the raveners. When I turned the page I almost gasped in surprise. She had drawn us, the night I had taken her to the greenhouse. We were kissing, her hands were tangled in my hair and my arms were around her. I noticed something written at the bottom of the page, so I quickly read it and almost laughed.

_He doesn't feel the same for you._

"You have no idea, Clary, no idea."

**Clary's POV**

I woke up as the rays of sunlight shone on my face, and I lifted my hand to cover myself. I figured Alec would have opened the blinds so I would wake up, so I sat up, I was probably late.

The first thing I noticed was that I was not in my room. Dark red walls surrounded me; I was lying in a four-post bed with a dark red duvet and black sheets, and then I remembered everything. I had been taken from Simon's side and he had been hit.

"How long have I been out?" I muttered to myself and almost jumped off the bed when a voice replied.

"You have been sleeping all night, don't worry." A device was sitting on the nightstand, a red light on it. The sound had come through that thing, and when I started to think of all the possible scenarios of how this would turn out I freaked out.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHY DID YOU TAKE ME?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, getting out of bed and curling up against the nearest wall.

"We will have enough time for introductions later. As for now, I would really like it if you would get out of your room so we can meet. Lunch is in one hour sharp. Please get cleaned up and follow the corridor outside your door to the dining hall."

With that, the light went off and I knew no one would hear me if I continued screaming. I sat there for what seemed like hours, tears leaving my eyes. I was trapped in a place I didn't know, and I had no idea why. I had just been taken from the street, and there was no reason anyone would want to kidnap me. I thought about Simon, who had been left there unconscious. I wondered if he was alright. I thought about everyone in the Institute, waiting for me to come home but I didn't. Alec was probably terrified, Isabelle would tear apart anyone that took me, and Jace… I don't know. Who knows what he's thinking, he always seems to have so many things on his mind. I finally decided to meet whoever it was that had spoken to me, so I entered the bathroom and washed my face. I searched for my bag, but it was nowhere to be seen. I had almost given myself time to hope that my blades were in it, but my captors probably wouldn't be so careless. I sighed and decided to make my way out of the room and into the dining hall, where I would soon meet the man that kidnapped me.

The corridor was dimly lit, but I could still see that the rest of the place was also painted dark red. It made my stomach uneasy for some reason, maybe it was too much like blood red. As I followed down the hall, I saw many doors leading into other rooms, but I didn't dare look into them. I just continued until the walls became wider and wider and opened up in an awfully big room with a table in the middle. A glass chandelier was hanging right above the middle, the crystals shining. Many chairs were set, but only two sets of dishes were on the table. The walls were covered with paintings and coats of arms. I turned many times to take in my surroundings, when suddenly someone cleared their throat and made me snap back into reality.

A white-blonde man was standing at the far end of the table, looking at me. He was wearing a suit and was very well groomed. He waved for me to approach and I did, very slowly. As I neared him I saw that his eyes were black, almost as if the pupils had dilated and covered the whole iris. He took a chair out for me to sit on, but I stopped and didn't get any more near him. His expression changed into one of anger, the hands that were gripping the chair turned white. I felt fear in my whole body, so I hurried over and sat. I looked up and saw the corner of his mouth turn up slightly. He sat at the head of the table and soon someone came in and served us our food. I didn't know if I should eat or not, but I surely didn't want to make him angry, so I took my fork and put a little piece of meat in my mouth. Only then did I realize how hungry I was, so my mind was only on the food and how much I could put in my mouth without choking.

"You might want to learn some manners, since you should act like a lady, dear." The man took me out of my thoughts and I glanced at him. Anger shook my body; he was trying to tell me what to do when he had just taken me from the street!

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?" I threw the cutlery on the table and he got up, slamming both his hands flat on the wood and closing in on me, only stopping when his face was mere inches from mine.

"I, Clarissa, am Valentine Morgenstern, and your biological father."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello beautiful readers! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but the thing is I've been filled with exams these past weeks. And I wanted to tell you a few things I've changed here, that I'm not sure Cassie ever said. I am letting downworlders such as vampires and werewolves enter the Institute if they're let in by the Institute directors, so Maryse and Robert Lightwood could let Simon enter if they liked. Anyway, things may be different to the books. Please review! And sorry again to upload so late.**

**Jace's POV**

"We've got to do something!" I slammed my fist against the table, making everyone just stare at me. Maryse was standing in front of me, Robert beside her. Alec, Isabelle and Max were scattered around the library, watching my every move. They had said nothing since their parents had arrived, only told their stories on the last time they had seen Clary. No one told me what I was supposed to do, but I was sure I wanted to get out and find her. Robert had said I had to wait for the Clave to give us instructions, but I wasn't sure how long I could wait until I went out. My anger rose inside me as my adoptive parents stared at me, saying nothing. "We can't just stand here and wait for the Clave to answer; they may have not seen the message!"

"There's nothing we can do yet, Jace. We have no idea where she is, or who took her." Robert simply stated, and Maryse extended her hand towards my hand, holding it.

"I think I do." A voice said behind me, and I turned around quickly. A woman and a man stood at the door, the woman's fiery red hair falling out of a bun at the top of her head. Everyone's attention was on them, and I just stood there taking them in.

They were the ones Clary had a picture of on her nightstand, her parents. I could see the resemblance with her mother, who had the same hair and even the same eyes. She was dressed in full shadowhunter gear, she seemed almost anxious to get out and look for her daughter. Her posture also made me remember Clary, and a shiver went up my spine as I wondered what was happening to her. I took my eyes away from her and they landed on the man standing next to her, holding her hand. He didn't look like a shadowhunter, which was odd seeing how you could know his wife was just by looking at her. He was dressed with jeans and a shirt hanging out of the waistband. His dark hair was tangled and on his nose was a pair of glasses sitting askew, almost falling over. What was scary about him was the look he had. His eyes showed fury, and I guessed it was obviously because his daughter was missing.

Maryse welcomed them and asked them to sit down. They were introduced as Jocelyn Fairchild and Luke Garroway, and they sat there, looking around them. Luke thanked them for letting him in, and I wondered what he meant. Their hands lay intertwined on his lap, and that's when I saw that they were holding on to prevent themselves from falling apart. Their daughter had been taken by a stranger…

"You won't believe me, Maryse, I'm sure. But I am also sure that I speak the truth." Jocelyn sighed and looked at my mother's blue eyes. "It was Valentine." Robert and Maryse's eyes widened and they stared at her, their mouths agape. "He left me a note."

She handed the note over and I looked at it. The paper had two words on it: _hello, Jocelyn_. I wondered if she could be telling the truth, Valentine being the man who had commanded the Circle and the most dangerous shadowhunter to have existed, but he was presumed dead. I looked over at Maryse and saw her eyes growing bigger and bigger by the second.

"It can't be him, he's dead!" Alec said, trying to control himself from shouting. Everyone looked at him, and Jocelyn sighed.

"He isn't really dead. I think he just pretended to be dead, just to get strong again and organize another Uprising. I'm sure he has the same ideas he had all those years ago."

"But why would he take Clary? She has nothing to do with all of this; she wasn't even alive when all of this started…"

"She was alive. I was pregnant with her." Jocelyn looked at the hand she had intertwined with her husband's. "And he is her father. I ran from him before he found out, but I guess someone else knew and filled him in." I looked at the couple not understanding. Clary, the beautiful redhead that had been in this building just some time ago, could not be that monster's daughter, she just couldn't.

"I took them in when they fled. And then we got married, some time after Clare was born… And no one knew she wasn't mine. Not even her. She must be devastated."

"We'll find her, don't you worry." Robert stated, trying to get some of the weight lifted off Jocelyn and Luke's shoulders. "We are all trained for this kind of situations, and I swear on the Angel that we will find her."

**Clary's POV**

I woke up in a tangle of sheets, the pillow wet because of my tears. I didn't even recall heading to my room, but then I remembered. I had been taken. Some guy just said he was my biological father. I had tried to fight him, but was knocked out by something before I could reach him. Tears slid down my cheeks again as I remembered everyone in the Institute, my mom and dad. Well, Luke. Even though he is still my father I can't help but think maybe this man has some kind of truth behind everything he said. I wiped the tears away, thinking a good shadowhunter must not cry over this kind of things, and got up. I walked to the window and saw that everything around me was green, meadows covering everything up until the horizon. I wondered how far off I was from New York, and fear crept inside my body. I tried to open the window expecting to find it shut and not being able to open it, but surprisingly it did. A cool breeze came in and shook my hair, and I looked down. It was too far away, but there was a tree near the window. As I tried to get a hold on one of the branches, a voice surprised me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I turned around and saw a tall guy with blonde hair as Valentine's, but definitely younger. He was leaning against the doorframe, a foot crossed behind the other. Muscles showed under the shirt he was wearing, I found him rather… attractive. Black eyes looked at me intensely, and a slight smirk danced on his lips. The guy pushed himself off the doorframe and walked towards me, making me almost tumble out of the window when I tried to back off from him. He reached out just in time, grabbing my arm before I fell. "You should be more careful, it's a long fall from here. I'm Jonathan, by the way."

I just stood there, trying as hard as I could not to stare at him and move out of his way. I tried to dodge past me but he grabbed me by the waist and made me stay there, unmoving. I started shaking, and he noticed because he shook his head and hugged me. I stood unmoving, not knowing what to do since I didn't know the guy and he seemed so dangerous. He soon let me go and stared into my eyes. His own reminded me of Valentine, and I wondered for a moment if they were father and son or something like that.

"I see you've met Jonathan. That's good." Valentine stood at the door, smiling at us. Jonathan laughed and turned around to see him, and nodded. "You will get used to having him around, he lives here too, you know. He will teach you horseback riding, and we'll see what else. Now, this is Gerard." He said, pointing at the man who stood beside him. "He has bought you clothes that will fit you and that suit my liking, and you will put them on tonight. We have guests. Jonathan, please come with me."

With that they left, and I couldn't move for a few minutes. Gerard left many bags on the bed and excused himself, saying that I should have a bath for soon the guests would come in. I decided to do as he said, and went into the bathroom that was adjacent to the bedroom. I filled the bath with hot water and stepped inside. I rubbed my body with soap absentmindedly, wondering what my parents were doing, what my friends were doing. Mainly, what Jace was doing. I missed him for some reason, and couldn't wait to be back in his arms.

When I got out I searched through the bags until I found something suitable. A plain long skirt and a shirt that matched was my choice, and I got dressed quickly. I dried my hair just as someone knocked on the door. Gerard said it was time, and offered me his arm to walk towards the dining room. When I got there, I saw Valentine sitting in the same spot he had before, but this time every seat was taken except for one at his side. I sat next to him and found that Jonathan was across from me, smiling. Valentine coughed once and stood up.

"Now that everyone is here, we can begin our plans for the next Uprising."


	12. Chapter 12

**Clary's POV**

I knew I had to get out of there. The meeting had been horrifying. I heard every little thing they said and couldn't believe my ears. The worst fact was that I had a part in the plan.

Valentine had directed me to train every day with Jonathan, and then do other things such as practice with my stele. After the meeting had ended, I was instructed to go to my room and have a good night's sleep because we would start in the morning.

I had not slept early, going through everything that I had seen that night. I was determined to get out of there as soon as I could, but I shouldn't raise suspicions. Valentine would rather have me killed than let me go, I knew that. I walked to the window again, just to check if what Jonathan had said was right, and saw that indeed I would probably break every bone in my body if I tried escaping that way. I rubbed my temples, trying to think of the best way to at least communicate with my friends, but came out empty. A yawn escaped my lips and I decided that if nothing good could come out of my brain at that moment, it would certainly come out the day after.

**Jace's POV**

We met every day since Jocelyn and Luke had come to stay with us. We went through maps and schemes but couldn't find where Valentine was. The best information we had gotten was something Magnus had heard, but it wasn't much help either. He said that they were keeping Clary in some mansion outside of Idris, but since we weren't sure and Luke and Simon couldn't come with since they weren't invited, we stayed. I tried to convince them to send me at least, but Robert wouldn't hear about it. He was afraid of what would happen.

A week went past and we still had nothing. We even interviewed some demons that were supposedly trying to find their way there, but they self destructed before anything useful came out of their mouths. Luke had contacted every pack near Idris to get as near as they could and search for them, but they also came up empty.

What scared me the most –besides not finding her- was the dreams. I had had dreams almost every night from which I woke up soaked in sweat and scared as hell. Most of them where about Clary in a small room, all small and fragile, but there was the one that repeated itself often where we had found them and gone to fight, but before I could get to Clary, Valentine came up from behind her and put a knife to her throat. I woke up before he killed her, but I always found myself shaking at the thought. I couldn't let anything happen to her, since she had left I felt myself empty in some way. I had to do something before it was too late.

Completely sure with myself, I got up in the middle of the night. I geared up and made my way to the weapons room. I took seraph blades and simple silver blades that I could put away in my smaller pockets, and just as I was about to get out, the door opened and there stood Alec.

"Jace, don't do anything stupid." He crossed his arms on his chest and looked at me. Of course, he was my parabatai, he knew something was wrong. I tried to push past him but he didn't let me, just pushed me back and sighed. "I know you miss her and you want to save her, but what are you planning to do? Just go and try to find her and, if you did, face demons and Valentine all on your own?"

"If that's what it takes, yes. Alec, let me go. I can't just stand here and listen to them trying to find the man; we both know it could be too late by the time they get there. And what would happen then? Would you be able to live with the fact that we stayed here while Clary is there in who knows what conditions?"

He just looked at me. He stood there, not moving a muscle, and looked at me. I knew he understood what I felt, so he would eventually let me go. "I'll go with you." He interrupted my thoughts, taking me off guard. I shook my head before I talked but he put one of his hands on my shoulder. "I can't stop you from going, but I can go and help you. Two minds are better than one, two shadowhunters are better than one. And I also want to save Clary. I will go, whether you want it or not." With that, he pushed past me and gathered a few weapons of his own, his bow always on his shoulder.

We made our way to Magnus' place, knowing he would open a portal for us. He refused at first, but after Alec pleaded he gave in. Before we went through we wrote something for him to send to the Institute as soon as we were through the portal, and then we jumped.

**Clary's POV**

"Rise and shine, princess." A voice said right by my ear, which made me jump from the bed and land on the floor, my hand desperately searching for a blade that wasn't there. Jonathan sat laughing where I had been lying just a moment earlier. I glared at him and got up, grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom. I got dressed and came out to find him in the same place he had been when I walked out. "Training starts in an hour sharp. Be ready by then."

"What if I don't want to train?" I defied him, crossing my arms in front of me. He got up; anger flashed in his eyes and came towards me. He towered over me, and both his hands laid out at each side of my head, his face a mere inch from mine.

"I wouldn't defy Valentine if I were you. It was his idea that you should train, but if you still want to go against him… lets just say that he has quite a taste for physic punishments."

With that he broke away from the wall and out of the room, leaving me breathing hard at the thought of punishment. I shook once and headed out after him, trying to find the kitchen to have some breakfast. When I got there I rummaged through the fridge and found mangoes. My mind immediately took me to Jace, and I wondered what he was up to. I almost saw him smile as I took one of the fruit and ate it, longing feeling in my stomach.

Training wasn't so bad after all. Jonathan tried to teach me close combat, but when he came near I absentmindedly stepped back. After that we went on to runes. He taught me which were permanent and which weren't, as if I was a child. He gave me a lock and said I should practice an opening rune, so I did. The rune glowed once and then the lock shattered to pieces, making me scream. Jonathan looked at me as if he were watching me for the first time and called Valentine.

As he came to see what was going on, a new lock was put in front of me for me to repeat the rune. As I did, my hands shook. The lock once again exploded into pieces and Valentine patted me on the back, the only word that left his lips being _perfect_.


End file.
